Sanae Kochiya/RicePigeon's first version
The deified shrine maiden arrives under the guidance of Kanako and Suwako. Sanae seems to be overly reliant on them, as these two make up the majority of Sanae's attacks, when she's not spamming long range pentagram projectiles. Sanae also came equipped with an entire deck of spellcards just in case. ) |Image=File:Sanae_RP-por.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution=Low}} Gameplay Sanae is a four-button character with the fundamentals of a three-button character, using , , and for all of her attacks sans the Power Charge, which is activated by pressing and holding to gradually build up Power. This version uses a customized gameplay with less reliance on projectiles. Sanae is able to summon Kanako and Suwako with her and Specials, respectively; both of which will display a cooldown meter that shows when Sanae will be able to summon its goddesses again. Instead of using Kanako's sprites from Hisoutensoku, this version uses sprites taken from Cabbage's Kanako. Outside of these, many of Sanae's specials are projectile based, essentially making Sanae a zoning character. At the beginning of the match, Sanae must select from a total of nine different spellcards; three level 1s, three level 2s, and three level 3s, each one corresponding to a different Hyper. Each selected spellcard costs a number of points equal to its level, and Sanae can only use a maximum of nine points before no more spellcards can be selected. This offers a wide diversity of attacks to choose from, making Sanae even more of a threat. Sanae makes use of the M.U.G.E.N default A.I., which fails to make effective use of the character's abilities and rarely ever attacks, instead preferring to randomly jump around and guard. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | version: uses 500 Power|}} | 3 second cooldown on all Kanako skills|}} | 5 second cooldown on all Kanako skills|}} | 7 second cooldown on all Kanako skills. Uses 500 Power|}} | Randomly chooses between Good Luck, Great Luck, Bad Luck and Very Bad Luck Homing on Bad Luck Hits Sanae on Very Bad Luck|}} | 6 second cooldown on all Suwako skills|}} | 8 second cooldown on all Suwako skills Uses 500 Power|}} 'Hypers' | Randomly chooses 4 of Good Luck, Great Luck, Bad Luck, and/or Very Bad Luck Homing on Bad Luck Hits Sanae on Very Bad Luck Requires spellcard selected Uses 1000 Power|}} | Requires spellcard selected Uses 1000 Power|}} | Requires spellcard selected Uses 1000 Power|}} | Requires Spellcard selected Uses 2000 Power|}} | Requires spellcard selected Uses 2000 Power|}} | Requires spellcard selected Uses 3000 Power|}} | Whiffs on grounded opponents Requires spellcard selected Uses 3000 Power|}} | Homing & on 2nd opponent (Simul only) 10 second cooldown on all Kanako and Suwako skills Requires spellcard selected Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Other' |Creates shield that absorbs attacks Effects last 6 seconds 3 second cooldown on all Suwako skills|}} 'Palette Gallery' 's colours) |File:RPSanaepal4.png|Luigi (Luigi's colours) |File:RPSanaepal5.png|Luigi2 (Alternative Luigi colours) |File:RPSanaepal6.png|LuigiFire (Fire Luigi's colours) |File:RPSanaepal7.png|SanaeMinusSuck (Alternative Sanae colours) |File:RPSanaepal8.png|MidnightLady |File:RPSanaepal9.png|SanaeizHigh |File:RPSanaepal10.png|Dizzeh |File:RPSanaepal11.png|KyKiske (Ky Kiske's colours) |File:RPSanaepal12.png|Dante (Dante's colours) |Palnote=2}} 'Victory quotes' Videos Smoke072%27s_%CE%A9_Nightmare_Assassins_Corp._new_member-_RP%27s_Sanae Edits Trivia *This version of Sanae was originally part of the playable cast of Touhou RP Extended, but was cut from the game due to inconsistent gameplay style with the other characters. A complete revision of the character was eventually added back into the game as of version 1.25. Category:Character versions Category:Four-button Characters Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters with a Power Charge Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2010 }}